The purpose of this study is to determine the incidence of and factors which contribute to deep venous thromboses (DVTs) in children who become immobile because of injury or surgery. Though we have seen DVTs in children, the incidence has not been reported through a prospective study. Our expectation is that this study will lead to one which will study methods of prevention of DVTs in children.